


Happy Birthday Ushijima Wakatoshi

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Beads, Crossdressing Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be done by Ushijima day but I failed. Dedicated to the #1 Ushijima Lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokutowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/gifts).



For Ushijima Wakatoshi, his birthday was nothing too special. It wouldn’t normally bother him if he didn’t celebrate the day of his birth, but what was strange was that Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to carry about their day as usual. Even for trivial things like “our 3 month anniversary of getting ice cream together” or “our 5 week anniversary of eating meat-free on mondays,” Oikawa never missed a date. And that’s why it was strange for neither of them to act like anything was out of the ordinary...and it hurt him...just a little bit.

 

But he carried about like usual, not a single emotion on his face. He woke up early as usual, set to wash the dishes that Oikawa always forgot to do, and made sure each of their mugs were clean. He brewed two sets of coffee, one decaf for Oikawa and a caffeinated one for himself and Iwaizumi. He made sure the mugs were prepared carefully before walking over to their bedroom where Iwaizumi and Oikawa were still sleeping, and set them on the nightstand.

 

Ushijima took his own mug and walked to the living room in his cow boxers to watch TV. He sipped his coffee slowly, watching typical Saturday morning cartoons with a straight face. Like clockwork, an hour later, Iwaizumi padded out with his empty mug of coffee and set it down on the kitchen counter. “Yo, Toshi.” He greeted in full running gear, iPod wrapped around his upper arm and ready for his usual morning jog around the apartment complex.

 

Thirty minutes later, Oikawa protruded with his face covered in green stuff and his hair pulled back with a hair band. "Yo, Waka-chan!" Oikawa greeted, bringing his empty mug back to the kitchen before yawning and going back to the bathroom to wash his face. Ushijima nodded and smiled lightly to himself; he didn't need to celebrate his birthday. Just having those two in his life was good enough.

 

He got up and placed all three mugs in the sink to be washed later. Ushijima opened the fridge and pulled out the bacon and eggs along with the whole-wheat toast Oikawa insists is healthy for the three of them. He places the toast in the toaster and turns on the frying pan to cook the pre-cut slabs of bacon. Knowing how hungry the two of them had to be, he started cooking the entire package. The leftovers could be fed to their small Shiba named Pachi. He hadn't seen the little furball yet so maybe Iwaizumi took him out on his run.

 

As soon as the entire package of bacon was cooked, he set it aside on a plate and started cracking eggs. Egg whites only for Oikawa, 3 sunnyside eggs for Iwaizumi, and two hard-boiled for himself. He got 3 plates out and assembled the ingredients and set them on the table. Iwaizumi walked in the door then, letting Pachi off of his leash. Oikawa walked in looking like a supermodel as usual, but wearing one of Ushijima's shirts and probably Iwaizumi's boxers.

 

"Aw, Waka-chan cooked us breakfast!" Oikawa smiled and sat in front of his plate with a dazzling look in his eyes. "Western style even!"

 

"Ah, you didn't have to, Toshi. Thanks." Iwaizumi smiled a bit before grabbing his protein shake out of the fridge and loading up on a healthy breakfast. Ushijima watched the sight before him and how perfectly natural it was to have them all together eating homemade breakfast like any other Saturday morning. Just knowing that he could wake up to this every morning was plenty for Ushijima Wakatoshi. "Hey, grab the shower first. Oikawa wants to take us shopping." Ushijima quirked a brow, but said no more and went to go shower.

 

Ushijima didn't think much of going out with the two of them; they were probably going to buy more bacon since they used it all up today, maybe more beauty products for Oikawa and protein powder for Iwaizumi. But even just simple errands together was enough to make Ushijima happy; even if the two of them forgot his birthday, that was okay. Ushijima Wakatoshi was going to be okay.

 

He put on simple jeans and a purple striped t shirt before heading to the living room. Iwaizumi hopped in the shower next, and Oikawa went into the seperate bedroom to change; he had his own closet in the spare room (it wouldn't fit in the master) while Iwaizumi and Ushijima shared one. Ushijima sat in the living room and waited.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked out together; Oikawa sported thin cream pants, a blue collared shirt and the scarf Ushijima got him for his Christmas. Iwaizumi had on dark skinny jeans and a tight-fitting shirt that showed off his biceps. Ushijima nodded; they looked great as usual. Every time he looked at the pair, he sometimes wondered if he was good enough to be with them.

 

But those thoughts quickly disappear as they each grab one of his arms and pull him up from the sofa to go outside. It's a good six flights of stairs on the way down and a block and a half before they're in the city where all of the shops are. The first stop is a cake shop which they all huddle into Ushijima is distracted by the cow-shaped bread before Oikawa already bought cakes and they're heading out.

 

The next stop is a sports store where they pick out some new kneepads and Iwaizumi finds a nice pair of volleyball shoes that even Ushijima thinks look good on him. Iwaizumi carries the heavy stuff as they head into the home goods store. There, they rest their previous bags in the cart as they walk around to buy all of the essentials; bacon, coffee beans, green tea bags, sports towels, pore strips, shaving cream, an extra pack of bacon just in case, and a bottle of lube that Oikawa slides in the cart without Ushijima looking.

 

"This is a lot of stuff..." Iwaizumi points out to the cart full of supplies. "Should I go get the car?" Oikawa nods vigorously.

 

"Yes, please Iwa-chan? I don't think I can carry so much..." Ushijima doesn't think it's too big a deal, but Iwaizumi starts heading back to the apartment and Ushijima and Oikawa are sitting on a bench just outside the store waiting for the car to load all of their things. Oikawa jumps off the bench with a start and gasps. "Oooo, Waka-chan! I forgot there is one more store I need to go to! Can you wait here for a little bit? I promise I won't be long!"

 

Ushijima nods. "That's fine." He says simply and Oikawa runs off farther down the street. He looks down at his lap, looks to the cart full of groceries and thinks to himself if this was really all a dream and that Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren't real. His heart swelled as he eyes the beauty pore packs and the tub of protein sitting in the cart and Ushijima thinks he must be the luckiest man in the world.

 

Iwaizumi comes out of the parking garage elevator and frowns when he doesn't see Oikawa. "Where did he run off to?" He groans and Ushijima just shrugs. Oikawa's behavior was nothing out of the ordinary. The pair wait for another fifteen minutes before Oikawa comes running back, cheeks red and hands carrying two pink fancy-looking bags that Ushijima thinks are from a fancy lingerie store. That too was nothing out of the ordinary; Oikawa tended to wear lacy underwear to bed.

 

They load up the car with all of their things and head back to the apartment. Ushijima grabs a couple bags and heads up first. He opens the door and it's dark inside, which is weird. But he knows the layout of the apartment enough to make his way to the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. Someone behind him turns on the light and he sees the apartment decorated with purple streamers and a sign that says "Happy Birthday" in festive English.

 

Ushijima is stunned for a while as Oikawa comes in and sets a birthday cake on the counter and pulls a lighter from one of the drawers to light the candles. He hears the stove being turned on and watches as Iwaizumi puts pre-cut vegetables and marinated meat into a pan and gets rice ready. Ushijima is at a loss for words.

 

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday Ushiwaka!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

 

Oikawa giggles. "Blow out the candles!" Ushijima, still shocked, does so. The cake has his name written in cursive English and it's covered in delicious looking frosting with a few strawberries on top. Had Oikawa bought it in the cake store when he was distracted by cow-shaped bread? He turned around immediately because he can smell hayashi rice, his favorite meal. He didn't even see the pre-prepared ingredients in the fridge when he made breakfast that morning...when did Iwaizumi have the time? "Did you really think we forgot your birthday, Waka-chan?"

 

Ushijima stays silent, because he really did think that. During his silence, the pair had made their way to wrap their arms around Ushijima, Oikawa's face resting on his chest and Iwaizumi's warm breath fanning against the back of his neck. "Toshi, I'm sorry. We'd never forget your birthday."

 

"Waka-chan...I'm so sorry." Oikawa cooes and presses warm kisses to his chest through the cloth of his shirt. He feels warm kisses from Iwaizumi on the back of his neck and this day could not have gone better. "Let's eat dinner and then have some cake?" Oikawa proposes and Ushijima nods because dinner smells amazing.

 

They sit down together at the table, eating Ushijima's favorite meal. While any normal person couldn't tell, Oikawa and Iwaizumi can sense the extreme happiness coming from the taller more stoic male as he finishes his plate and goes for seconds. And when the hayashi rice is all done, they each have a piece of cake, layered with vanilla sponge cake and taro filling. Ushijima doesn't normally eat cake, but it somehow tastes really good today. The dinner as well tasted exceptionally better than he remembered. Whether it was because of his birthday, or because he had two beautiful lovers to share it with, today was a very good day.

 

Ushijima thought that would be it; a nice home cooked meal and a delicious cake for dessert was good enough for him. But apparently his gift extended to the bedroom as he was suddenly pushed into their bedroom and his lovers shut the door and locked themselves in the bathroom with the pink bag Oikawa had earlier that day. He waited patiently, questioning their motives. He heard their voices once in a while, and he wondered what they could be talking about.

 

When they emerged from the bathroom, Ushijima swore he could feel his heart stop at least more than once at the sight of his two lovers. Oikawa came out in a white lacy bralette and a frilly white skirt that hung around his hips and was short enough to where he could see everything. Functionality wise, it served zero purpose; but Ushijima thought that it suited the setter perfectly.

 

Iwaizumi was wearing black lace around his muscular thighs, a black lacy thong, and he was carrying a piece of purple lacy panties in his hands. Ushijima gulped. "Toshi, can you put these on?" Iwaizumi sauntered over on one side while Oikawa on the other started to strip Ushijima. Said male complied, helping Oikawa with his clothes until he was stark naked. He didn't really feel embarrassed until he slid on the thin, lacy material. To his surprise, the panties did not cover his behind leaving it wide open. He suddenly had an idea to where this was going.

 

Ushijima had let Iwaizumi fuck him once; it was an amazing experience to say the least, but the thought of having that moment again, on his birthday, sent shivers up his spine and he felt himself getting hard at the thought. "My, my, they suit you very nicely, Waka-chan. Purple really suits you." Oikawa cooed, helping Ushijima so he was on all fours. Oikawa slid under him, sprawling himself out. "My body is all yours, Waka-chan."

 

Not wasting a second thought on the matter, Ushijima leaned his head down to kiss Oikawa fully, letting his tongue dance with Oikawa's. His hands roamed up the setter's torso, feeling the smooth, pale skin under his fingertips. He pressed lightly on the hardened nubs over the lace, causing Oikawa to squirm in delight, mewling against Ushijima's tongue and wrapping his arms around the captain's neck.

 

Ushijima mimicked the sound as a hot tongue pressed up against his hole. It was a different experience than having a cock inside, but the captain deemed that this was amazing as well. He pushed his lace-covered behind closer to Iwaizumi's face, burying his nose into the seam of his ass. Iwaizumi hummed at the response, pushing his tongue deeper inside, pulling out to let his tongue glide along the rim of his muscle.

 

This new feeling was making Ushijima's thighs quiver; it had been a while since his asshole had received any sort of attention for pleasure, and it made his cock harden at the thought of possibly having Iwaizumi inside of him. But with Oikawa writhing beneath him, all he could focus on was prepping the other to make him squirm even more.

 

Luckily, given the outfit he was wearing, there wasn't a lot of cloth to deal with. And he wanted to fuck Oikawa with his outfit intact, so he just had to push the small lace string to the side before sliding in a slick finger inside of Oikawa. The setter keened at the intrusion, his voice breathy and high-pitched.

 

"W-waka-chan...p-please don't t-tease me..." Oikawa whines, rolling his hips back to meet Ushijima's finger. "J-just give it to me..." The setter lets out a whimper as Ushijima pulls his fingers free and pulls his cock out of his lacy underwear. Using just arm strength, he pulled Oikawa down the bed further so his mouth was positioned perfectly with his already leaking cock. Oikawa licked his lips at the sight. "Happy Birthday, Waka-chan." Oikawa breathed before taking Ushijima into his mouth.

 

At first Ushijima thrust low, careful not to choke his lover. But Oikawa pressed his hands into muscular thighs, nails digging into skin as his eyes begged for more. So Ushijima complied, letting loose into Oikawa's slick, warm mouth, gasping and gruntint at the pleasure of his cock being sucked and Iwaizumi's tongue on his ass. But with his back facing the male behind him, he hadn't seen what Iwaizumi had been preparing.

 

As the tongue left his hole, Ushijima shuddered at the loss and pulled out of Oikawa's mouth to catch his breath, but he felt something push against his hole again. But this time it wasn't a finger or a tongue. He heard Iwaizumi make a strangled noise before Ushijima felt a vibration from whatever was slipping inside his ass and nearly collapsed on the bed from the pleasure of it all.

 

The beads pushing past his tight ring were getting bigger and the vibrations were almost too much to handle. It felt like his ass was tearing with each bead pushing deep inside of him, but in the most delicious way possible that there was no way for him to hide his voice. When it was completely inside, Ushijima gripped the sheets, his cock dripping from precum as his insides twitched around the beads, pulsing in his hole.

 

When he looked up again, eyes glazed over with lust, Iwaizumi had moved onto his back in front of Oikawa with the setter sitting on Iwaizumi's lap. Oikawa has his legs spread wide, his own hole twitching and slick with lubrication. Ushijima nearly loses his breath at the sight, both of their limbs slightly tangled covered in lace, accenting their bodies.

 

"As a present...you can have share me with Iwa-chan today." Oikawa says, reaching down to spread his ass cheeks wide, Iwaizumi's cock naturally curving to rest against the seam of the setter's ass. Ushijima can hardly believe that two cocks could fit inside the tightness of Oikawa, but this wasn't the first time it had happened, so the captain was more mentally prepared this time to stretch his lover wider than even.

 

Iwaizumi slid in first, gentle and with ease. The sounds of their moans mixing at the please both of them were experience were music to his ears. Honestly, if Ushijima could just watch his two lovers make love like that, he'd be happy. But today he was given the chance to indulge as well, become united with his two most important people in the world in such a sensual way, and it made his heart swell (and his cock too).

 

He inched closely, careful not to let the vibrating beads slip out of his ass; he wanted to keep them there, wondered what it would feel like to have his ass and cock pleasured at the same time, He also imagined what it would be like to slide his cock into Oikawa and have Iwaizumi's cock fucking into him at the same time. Ushijima knew what he wanted for his next birthday, if Oikawa and Iwaiumi would let him.

 

Ushijima lined his cock against Iwaizumi's, reveling at the feeling of their flesh gliding against each other for just a second before he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Oikawa. It was a lot less painful and less stressful the first time, but Ushijima was still careful as he entered the other inch by inch, Oikawa mewling louder and louder by the second. Having Oikawa's slick walls and Iwaizumi's hard cock squeezing tight around him, Ushijima couldn't help but let the loud moan escape his lips without any restraint.

 

Once he was fully inside, chests pressed together, sticky with sweat and desire, they sighed at how perfect it was to be connected, to be together, to let no one else break their bond and to keep each other completely connected, it was an amazing feat. "Toshi...you can move..." Iwaizumi offers breathily. "P-please..." He begs as Ushijima stares at both of them with a slight tinge of hunger in his eyes.

 

Once Oikawa wraps his arms around his neck again, Ushijima slides out, not too far out, and pushes in again. Oikawa lets out a strangled moan, but rocking his hips to get Ushijima to move more. And the captain does, slowly at first, building a steady rhythm, Oikawa mewling into his ear and Iwaizumi grunting against Oikawa's neck at the delicious feeling both of his lovers were giving him.

 

But with Ushijima's stamina, it was easy to thrust harder and faster, each snap of his hips making the vibrations more intense, pressing deep against his prostate. Ushijima didn't think he could last too long with the extreme stimulation, the lacey panties that left his cheeks open to the air, feeling Oikawa's honeyed words in his ear, begging fore more with each thrust, his words melting against his skin, Iwaizumi's cock pressing along the underside of his cock, his delicious grunts making Ushijima's thighs quiver as each second passed.

 

Oikawa was first to come, spraying onto Ushijima's chest and melting completely into Iwaizumi underneath him, unable to keep himself up anymore from they way his two lovers nearly assaulted his body. Iwaizumi moved his hips a little bit as his own orgasm neared, shooting hot and hard into Oikawa's ass, Ushijima's own cock covered in the sticky mess. Ushijima pulls out after that and inches as much as he can over to Iwaizumi, raising his ass in the air, begging Iwaizumi to push the beads even more.

 

In his exhausted state, Iwaizumi managed to grab a hold onto the end of the vibrating ends, fucking into Ushijima as hard and fast as he can while Ushijima groans at the delicious stimulation. It doesn't take many thrusts into his ass before he's spilling his seed all over the sheets, quivering as he falls into his own mess, exhausted.

 

All three of them spent and resting on the bed, the air heavy with the scent of sex, Oikawa moves first. He slips Iwaizumi's cock out of him, whimpering as the cum trickles out of his hole. He crawls over to Ushijima and gently prods him to roll over. Once he's on his back, Oikawa gets to work of cleaning the mess with his tongue, humming as the taste fills his mouth. Ushijima watches Oikawa in awe, but his eyes widen in awe as Iwaizumi follows suit, climbing between the captain's legs to lap at the cum that was smeared on his torso.

 

Ushijima mewls softly at the sensation and lets his eyelids fall shut gently, chest heaving as fatigue washed over his body. And once his lovers had swallowed all of Ushijima, they curled against either side of him, fitting their bodies like a perfect puzzle. "Happy birthday, Toshi." Iwaizumi says, his smile audible in his words.

 

"Happy birthday, Waka-chan." Oikawa presses a gentle kiss to Ushijima's cheek and he doesn't need to open his eyes to see Oikawa's winking face, how cute it is and how him and Iwaizumi are the only people to see that face that Oikawa doesn't show to anyone else. He gets to hear Iwaizumi's affection sink into his bones and brings him joy just to be in their presence.

 

Ushijima deems today to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
